Chronicles of the damned
by Crazy8ball
Summary: A series of songfics revolving around Chris and Wyatt. No real plot that I'm aware of,Lyrics are from The Queen of the damned's soundtrack.
1. Chapter 1

_You may have guessed this, I do not own a single thing featured in this story, except of course the plot._

**System**

**You fell away,  
What more can I say?  
The feelings evolved,  
I won't let it out,  
I can't replace...  
Your screaming face,   
Feeling the sickness inside  
**

Wyatt stared at the picture in his hands, it was his little brother… Christopher.

He couldn't bare to be away from him but at the same time he wanted the little bastard as far away as possible. Looking across the room he saw his latest conquest lying in the king sized bed, Bianca…

She was Christopher's… he was determined to strip away everything his brother loved. Their family were dead, he went to the past. Christopher Peregrine Halliwell had betrayed him, trying to destroy everything he'd worked for, for them…

**  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
Then your body will be mine  
**

He'd made Bianca go back to 2004, strip his powers and drag his ass back here. The look in his eyes told the Twice-Blessed everything he needed to know.

The trust was gone. Bond broken, not brothers but enemies.

That didn't matter to Wyatt, Chris was a vessel, the powers of Mother Nature resided in him. Not that the youngest Halliwell knew it…yet.

A searing pain in his back, like small explosions rattling running up and down his back, Bianca...A spell, in the floorboard, he got his powers back, damnit! Furious, he back kicked, his telekinesis sent her flying backwards with a thud and a cry.

He registered Chris' scream, but what happened next caught him off guard when he was thrown into the wall.

When he came to Chris was at the book, the spell, he turned and saw Bianca impaled on the table leg. God no.

He needed to stop Chris, he powered up an energy ball and threw it at him. Chris ducked. The portal opened, Chris looked up at him as he tore the page out of the book, the look told him everything.

_How could you do this to me?_

_You betrayed me!_

_I loved her!_

_So did I…_

Chris dove through the portal.

_You'll be back soon enough baby brother…_

**So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
to a happy state  
feeling the blood run inside  
**

"Bianca…" Wyatt whispered, "baby no."

Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated, the table orbed out of her… he held his shaking hands over her, her back arched as life re-entered her body. Wrapping his arms around her he held the trembling Phoenix close to him.

"I'll never let you go again." he swore.

**  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
Then your body will be mine  
**

Chris knew it was an accident…

Chris' green eyes surveyed his charges, with a smile he walked out. Chris stood at the nursery door staring at the infant form of his older brother. Leaning against the door frame he whispered.

_"If I can't save you…I swear to god I'll stop you."_

**Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be!  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?**

Keep on trying I'll not die so easily  


Twenty-two years in the future his older brother heard him.

**  
I will not die…  
**

Through the winds of time he returned his answer, _"I believe you."_

**  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?**

I will not die…  


The Twice Blessed closed his eyes before adding, _"But you'll always belong to me…body, mind and soul."_**  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?**

I will not die…

Why won't you die?  
Your blood is mine….  
We'll be fine….  
Then your body will be mine 

_"I know."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Headstrong**

**Strapped down and heavy  
Tied up and bound  
This weight I carry  
This weight I've found  
So Let….Me be the one to say  
I've really had enough  
**

Chris held the book on his lap, his fingers gripping the edges of the book as he felt a vision coming on.

Phoebe walked into the attic, "Chris?"

Chris didn't respond and Phoebe to her surprise she saw why, he was having a premonition. His back arched almost inhumanly and his eyes flew open, then he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

He landed on the bridge as the first drops of rain fell, he spread his arms out and raised his face to the heavens.

"You can't stop me Wyatt!" he laughed, he for the first time in a long time, felt free.

The storm intensified, lightning crashed, thunder roared, the heavens opened up and the elements all came rushing to meet him. He didn't notice that fact, all he knew was the sensation of his sins washing away.

**Downfallen on (or maybe down, falling?)  
(Yes, you meant the world to me)  
My sweet love  
So headstrong  
Strong  
**

Everyone, in his own time, always told him he was just as, if not more, stubborn then his mother. He always took it as a compliment, he loved his mum, idolised her even. But then again he idolized his brother and look what happened there.

Sitting back on his haunches he wondered if all this was his fault, if everything happened because he loved them.

**  
Watch me fall  
**

No. This wasn't his fault. It wasn't.

But four years ago he'd believed it, believed he was the source of the world's problems and if he'd never been born everything would be okay.

He knew that was bullshit.

He stood by Wyatt's side knowing that this entire situation was bullshit, Wyatt wasn't _meant_ to be the Source, Chris wasn't meant to stand by his side, at least on the side of evil.

They were meant to be the epitome of power, the Twice blessed and the son of an Elder; an Oracle.

But Wyatt had spent three years corrupting him, three years of perverting his visions, making him practice blood magic…damaging him. Torturing him and loving him in his sick twisted way, Wyatt kept saying they were equal but in his heart of hearts Chris knew they weren't.

Wyatt was always the more dominant of the two, even before he'd turned. He took the lead and always dragged his brother (When they were younger it was usually willingly) along with him.

**  
One time too many  
You let me down  
Won't think what could be   
Can't feel much now  
**

Leo had his suspicions about his sons from the get go, but his problem lied mainly with his youngest son, little Christopher.

He'd blamed Chris for his mother's death, that the young witchlighter should have been able to heal her. Not realising that it was his eldest who was turning. His treatment of his son was not dissimilar to past Leo's treatment of the Charmed Ones' newest whitelighter.

Oh if the Elder only saw the truth earlier, maybe then Chris wouldn't have been forced to harness Excalibur's powers to defend himself against his own father.

Even though he hated to admit it darkness resided as much in his own soul as it did in his brother. He'd tasted evil, and despite everything he knew he'd cherished the feeling it gave him.

He understood, it was all about power.

Those who have it.

And those who don't.

And Christopher Halliwell held power in spades.

**  
Downfallen on  
(Yes you meant the world to me)  
My sweet love  
So headstrong  
(Are you?)—This is whispered and hard to pick up  
Strong**

Watch me  
Change this world inside of you  
Change this world inside of you  


It wasn't the welfare of the world that had prompted his trip to the past it was his family, family meant everything to Chris and he wanted to save his brother. If the Resistance won Wyatt would most likely be executed and Chris couldn't have that. Wouldn't have it. Wyatt was the last living member of his family and they needed each other.

**  
Does it really mean that much to you?  
To hide your fear, to test the way I feel?  
To test the way I feel  
To test the way I feel  
To test the way I feel  
**

_If anyone else tried what you tried I'd kill them on the spot. But you, I've forgiven Bianca and I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again._

Chris knew Wyatt knew him better then that.

The Twice Blessed wasn't surprised when Chris essentially told him where he could shove the deal.

Both knew the other loved them more then life itself. And Chris knew he'd really pissed of Wyatt when he started dating Bianca, Chris had sensed that Wyatt and Bianca had gotten involved with each other shortly after he'd left. It didn't make her death any less painful.

**  
Watch me crawl  
Watch me break  
Watch me crawl  
Watch me throw it all away.  
**

He'd lost his whole family to evil and he wasn't going to lose himself to it either, he was good. And he was going to fight, damn the consequences…

But the power and magic flowing through his veins had other ideas.

He closed his eyes and thought about the vision, his right hand trailed to his stomach, lightly tracing his fingers over the spot he'd been stabbed, the athame was cursed, it had hurt like hell in the vision. Whoever it was was blurred in the vision, but the meaning of the vision was clear even to him, the evil that turns Wyatt will kill him too.

The words were fuzzy but he'd heard, _"Don't make me sacrifice you both"_

**Downfallen on  
Yes you meant the world to me  
My sweet love  
So headstrong  
Strong  
**

"Chris!" The call of his name tore him from his thoughts, turning around he saw his charges standing on the bridge behind him, "What are you doing up here? It's pissing down rain!"

Chris looked around at the storm raging around them, "I didn't notice." He whispered as the Charmed Ones grabbed his arms and orbed him back to the manor.

**  
I can't believe the things you say  
So wrongful how I feel this way  
I'm sleeping to relieve this strain.  
So calmly, slowly, softly  
Just Let it all just drift away  
Let it all just drift away  
**

_I'm always with you baby brother… _a soft voice filtered into his mind as his consciousness faded into oblivion… _it's okay for you to sleep…no nightmares…I promise._


End file.
